<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>平凡一日 by Olamicabron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319886">平凡一日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron'>Olamicabron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Henry Cavill, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mpreg, Slut Henry Cavill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill/Original Male Character(s), Henry Cavill’s family/Henry Cavill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>平凡一日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>很多时候，他根本无暇顾及颜面——他只是想做爱罢了。</p><p>经纪人的电话还没有挂断，恼人的铃声响彻房间，手机震动了半晌后成功地滑下桌沿，发出一声沉重的闷响。</p><p>剧组的化妆间内房门反锁，亨利半睁着眼，面前工作人员腥臭的几把占满了他的小嘴，粗糙的手指托着他的下巴逼迫他抬头，胯部一顶，肉棒深深插进亨利柔软脆弱的喉咙。</p><p>男人低吼着，可怖的肉棍疯狂捅着黑发美人的嫩嘴，亨利似乎快要哭出来，但他如母狗般迷乱地吸含阴茎的痴态证明了他喜欢这一切。</p><p>“上帝啊，我不想弄伤你，可你的喉咙是该死的舒服……”</p><p>亨利的眼泪溢了出来，小手乖巧地握着陌生男人的巨根套弄，揉搓下面沉甸甸的大睾丸，唇瓣娴熟地裹吸，舌头往系带上一勾，终于让他尝到了今天的第一口浓精。</p><p>*</p><p>他从小就被宠坏了，当他第一次下跪，双手握着父亲巨大的鸡巴含进嘴里时，他委屈极了。而父亲一直训诫亨利，在外头，还有比他更不好伺候的男人。</p><p>当时的亨利比不上现在，没掌握淫荡的吸屌技法，小舌头只会慌乱地滑过柱身的青筋，既不会吸吮，也不懂用小肉手套弄鸡巴，反而因为长时间张嘴而口水直流。父亲揪住他整齐柔软的卷发，将他的脑袋从自己的鸡巴上拔出，又狠狠按了回去。</p><p>他成了一个水润的飞机杯，肥屌挤进了他稚嫩的喉咙，大龟头仿佛堵住了他的所有气息，亨利泪眼朦胧地挣扎，小肉手扯动男人的裤脚。</p><p>那是一切的初始。</p><p>但他又是那样天赋异禀——亨利卡维尔，科林视作至宝的儿子，很快就在性爱中如鱼得水，漂亮的皮囊受性爱浸淫散发媚香，被父亲彻底养成了欲求不满的荡妇。他不只一次在家中的某个角落勾引年长的哥哥，他会找一张桌子趴着，脱下内裤撅高肉臀，用自己的小嫩手掰开雌穴，将粉色的花蕊深处暴露给兄长看。</p><p>父亲疼他，哥哥们也一样疼他，他们不会失控地压着美艳的四弟奸污，更多的时候他们喜欢用上嘴巴和舌头，贴在小亨利的淫蚌上吸吮汁水，慵懒地品尝这份甜美的下午茶。至于用鸡巴满足亨利那饥渴的子宫的工作，谁都能干，无须争抢。</p><p>*</p><p>谁又不知道他是自愿成为婊子的呢。</p><p>鬓发灰白的大人物坐在床上，拍了拍大腿，将亨利靠过来的丰润身躯横抱着，粗糙大手摸进他产妇般湿泞的腿间。</p><p>听说美人又惹了祸，大人物却不恼，只觉得他恃宠而骄，俏丽得可爱。</p><p>好似每个人都对亨利那么好。不过也对，他们又算什么东西？面对内里淫乱外表却圣洁如母神的他，这些眼巴巴跟上来的信徒除了对他顶礼膜拜之外，最好什么别的心思都没有。</p><p>亨利娇笑着，滑腻的大腿夹着男人的手臂上下磨蹭，肥逼里喷出的淫汁充当了润滑，发出咕啾的水声。很快大人物被挑起了情欲，翻身将他压在身下，两手掰开大腿就开始狂舔淫妇的阴道口，艳红的大阴唇肉乎乎的，在男人的疯舔下晃成了一朵肉花。</p><p>而大人物了解亨利，知道他最想要什么。于是粗大的手指往下，插进了亨利已经被肏成阴穴般的裂缝屁眼，对着薄嫩的敏感点又抠又挖。</p><p>美人哀哀媚叫，双足绷紧又挣动，淫汁乱飞，把大人物送来的充当嫖资的名贵珠宝尽数踢落下床。</p><p>他爱的是性，讨要的礼物是性，甚至连犯错接受的惩罚也是性，还能有比他更幸福的人吗？亨利在被一波波轮奸似的灌精后瘫倒在床，目光涣散地挤压怀孕的小肚子，食不餍足地舔舐嘴唇，心想那必然是没有的。</p><p> </p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>